


USS Covid-74656

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coronavirus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: Neelix serves food and the crew gets sick
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	USS Covid-74656

Having achieved the inevitable and poisoning my crew with an influenza virus originating from an alien food source, Mr Neelix took the decision to confine himself to quarters.

"Captain Janeway, you should send me away forever for this terrible mistake, but why didn't our transporters register the virus particles?"

"Apparently Neelix, the transporters are trying to kill us" I assured him, absolving him from total responsibility.

"It is fortunate that you have such a proficient medical expert on board, Captain" the Doctor reassured me, hypospray in hand after successfully synthesising and distributing a vaccine at record speed to myself and every member of Voyager's crew. "If this had been 21st century Earth, the outlook may not have been so bright" he added.

"Covid-19 was a coronavirus which first appeared in the year 2019 and quickly circulated to most corners of the globe" Tom Paris was overheard explaining to young Naomi Wildman whose mother was isolating alone in her quarters with mild symptoms of the virus.

"But if this virus was so dangerous, why did the humans keep eating bats?" responded Naomi.

"Because humans are primitive beings intent on instigating their own demise" declared Seven of Nine who later admitted she had been eavesdropping.

"They were also just hungry for something other than bread, which I can relate to" countered Mr Paris, and the miseducation of Naomi Wildman continued.

The truth is that without replicators, the humans of 21st century Earth ate whatever they could find. Which despite the existence of this ship's replicators, myself and the crew have also been doing.

A fact which brings us back to our chief chef, Mr Neelix.

"Neelix, why have you poisoned the crew?" The young goddaughter asked her shame-faced godfather. "Naomi, misfortune is the spice of life" I took the liberty of replying as Captain. "Without pain, we would never learn how to appreciate pleasure" I insisted.

"So Seven of Nine was right, humans hurt themselves and then do it again because they cannot learn a more efficient way of living?" The young girl asked me. 

I thought about her words and looked at her.

"We hurt ourselves repetitively because we relish our own resilience. That is, until we end up hurting ourselves majorly and even then we may continue to indulge in activities which may lead to our premature death" I explained to her.

I then remembered a final point, a piece of wisdom someone had once told me, "We find the thing we love and we let it kill us"

"You love bats so much you let them kill you?"

"We love food, and we love togetherness. And it was our love of food and of company which brought about covid-19, and which has since brought about this new coronavirus."

"...Humans are hopeless..." the young girl concluded haughtily before requesting permission to return to her studies.

"... We are imperfect. And not one of us is interested in achieving perfection."

"Seven still is ..." The girl said in a small voice.

"Seven is superhuman. The rest of us are still animals, I'm afraid."

"Primitive" echoed the ex-drone's voice in my head.


End file.
